War is the Enemy
by Water Kappa
Summary: A young man who loses his love to Germans in 1944 and joins the military. He fights with in an act of wanting revenge for his lost. Only in the end he learns just because someone does something bad, that doesn't mean the entire nationality is that’s way.


Hello, my name is David Danson. Just four months ago, I lost the woman I cared about.

Her name was Betty Wong, but she went by the name Wendy Wong. She was Chinese, and moved to Tokyo where she lived for most on her life. She had a Japanese boyfriend named Dai Hama who worked at a factory, but when Japan invaded China in 1937, their relationship began to go down hill. They had different idea's of which country was righteous and that caused them to feel different from each other.

When the Japanese bombed Pearl Harbor, Dai's patriotism got in the way, and he dumped Wendy just because she wasn't Japanese. Wendy tried everything she could to get back together with Dai, but Dai was just too arrogant to listen.

On April 18, 1942, Wendy was enjoying a nature walk when she spotted in the distance America B-25 Bombers flying over Tokyo. It was an attack of the tank factories. It was the Doolittle Raid.

Wendy could only watch as the 16 planes flew by. She saw with her own eyes explosions erupted from the ground as the planes flew over the buildings, and the planes only made one run, they didn't turn around to strike again. As the planes left, she saw some little explosions go off in the air as the anti-air weapons fired at them, but none were shot down.

After they were gone, she went to check out what happened. Wendy saw the aftermath, she saw that entire buildings were cripped from the bombs that landed on them. She soon found out that her ex-boyfriend was in one of the factories at the time and he was killed when a bomb landed about 15 feet away from where he was. She never saw him, but she heard that much of his body was burnt beyond third degree burns and it was likely he died instantly when the bomb crashed through the roof.

Wendy had now decided it was time to she flee from Tokyo. She wanted to go back to China, but it wasn't safe with Japanese soldiers invading the land. She decided it was safer to go to America. It took her a two weeks to get out of Japan, and within a month, she made her way to Chicago, where I first met her.

I was just working at my father's pizza shop near Navy Pier when I notice Wendy walk in. She was really sweet, and after a few weeks, we became best friends. For two years, she we've got to know each other very well, she was more special than any friend I had in the past.

Just a four months ago, I was just in the pizza shop with Wendy. I'd never forget how beautiful she was, because it was the last time I saw her. We were both eating pizza where suddenly, bullets just crashed just crashed through the window.

It was some "dirty Germans" who wanted to inflict terror on American civilians, so they came all the way from Berlin, to shoot at random people. They were eventually arrested and sentence to 40 years in prison, except for the leader. Kevin Claget, the cold hearted ring leader of this group and the one who fired the gun was sentence to death by the electric chair.

When I looked and saw them driving off, I thought it was over, but then I heard Wendy was in pain. She was hit, and bleeding on the left side of her chest. I ran to a phone to call an ambulance. I looked into her eyes and told her she was going to be alright. She smiled and told me I was more to her than her best friend. Then she closed her eyes and that was it. The only woman I ever cared about gone right before my eyes. I yelled into the air, and cried with great emotion pain.

Wendy was gone, and there was nothing left for me. I swore that I going to fight the people responsible for my loss. I in listed in the U.S. Marines and became a U.S. soldier. For eight weeks, I trained like a dog, for eight weeks I worked my ass off to be the warrior I was meant to be.

After eight weeks of training, I was ready for the frontlines. Talking with other soldiers, I was told I was going to be part of an Invasion of Normandy, which would be known as "D-Day". The Germans had take over much of Europe, and this mission was about starting to push them back. After much of the mess caused by that asshole; Adolf Hitler, it was time to right the wrong, and fix what was destroyed.

As more troops gathered together, I ran into many soldiers who would be in the upcoming battle. Tons were American and British, but many others where Canadian, Australian and even some of them were French or Polish.

The day before the Invasion, I met another American troop, named Ricky Kingsfield. He was in the Marines for years, and he introduced me to the leader of are squad; Colonel Larry Winslow. Winslow was a interesting guy. He told us about his late girlfriend, Vicky Bennu. She was Egyptian, and they were in Africa before the war. Winslow joined the army after his Vicky was killed when some Italian soldiers shot her in the chest.

That night, I was dreaming about Wendy. I didn't see her, but I heard her. She was telling me to hold on to faith. All I did was reply "I will".

The day of the Invasion, we got into our Amphibious Landing Crafts and got ready. Ricky and Winslow wished me good like, and we loaded our rifles. I was nervous, but I knew that once we got there, it was no time to hold back. Finally I could see the beach. Along with us was other ALCs and tons of planes. I took one long look at a small photo of Wendy and then placed it in my pocket and began grabbing my rifle.

THIS WAS IT!!!! Those dirty Germans attacked us from all corners, and was too dangerous for the crafts to take us up to the beach. We jumped into the salt water and swam. Some of our guys were killed before making it to the shore. I was so tired, but I finally made it to shore. There was no time to catch my breath, I had to stand up, and start firing.

Those dirty Germans were every where and bullets flew past us like rockets. One soldier in front of me took a bullet to the chest while another one next to me took a bullet to the forehead. I fired a few shots myself, nailing one German in the right lung and another in the spine. One German was trying to kill me, but he died when Winslow threw a grenade at him.

Everywhere I looked, troops were dying from all parts of the battlefield. One German fired, barley missing my arm, but Ricky fired, hitting him in the chest. Ricky cried out "Watch yourself David, these asses will pick apart anyone the think they can get." One enemy soldier almost hit him, but I shot the enemy square in the right eye.

As more of the Ally Forces made it to the beach, the Germans retreated. They were overwhelmed and had no chance of victory. After things clam down, we began to rest. More of the other squads continued to attack and push more of them back.

I asked why Ricky joined the Marines. Ricky lived in Honolulu, Hawaii and fell in love with a Polish woman named Malina Nowicki. Malina was force to flee Poland when Hitler invaded. She got to America safely, but her parents were gunned down when German troops raided her city. She thought the safest place to go was in Hawaii, at Pearl Harbor. Ricky was going to marry Malina.

One morning, Ricky was walking on the deck of the U.S.S. California when out of nowhere, planes came. They flew around for a few minutes and then they attacked. At first, he thought they were Germans, but after seeing the red circles, he realized they were the Japanese.

He remembered when the U.S.S. Arizona sank, that he could feel the shock waves go through his heart like fireworks going off less then 100 meters away. He manned one of the machine guns on the ship and started to fire at them. He managed to shoot down one of the planes, and after two hours, he was happy when the planes finally left.

After an hour, found out the sad trust. During the attack, one of the plane's bullets hit Malina in the back, cutting her spinal cord in the neck, and she died sometime before the Japanese left. The next day, President Roosevelt asked congress to declare on Japan a state of war.

Ricky wanted to fight the Japanese in the Pacific, but instead was sent to fight the Germans and Italians in Europe. He was so nervous when he got into his first battle, but at one point, he got whacked in the head. He remembers the battle, but he doesn't remember where it took place, because of that concussion.

I told him about Wendy, the woman cared about, how she was killed in a German shooting. Ricky and I grew to be best friends and watched each others backs for the next two months. For two months, we all followed the path that other troops have cleared for us. We ran into a German tank once, but we manage to sneak around. Other German soldiers we ran into, some we killed, others we captured.

One day we got to an abandon city, but we didn't know where it was we were at. The night sky was beautiful and Winslow told us to get pelty of rest because we were gonna head out in the morning.

I looked up at the night sky, and pointed the North Star, Polaris to Ricky. I talked about how Polaris is part of the Little Dipper, or Ursa Minor, which means "Little Bear". Then I pointed out the Big Bear; Ursa Major which inside of it has the Big Dipper. Then I started to cry a little.

Ricky asked me what's wrong. I told him, the Big and Little Dipper reminded me of Wendy. She was older, slighty taller, and because she saw the Doolittle Raid from a distance, she was braver when I first knew her. When I first knew her, I wasn't a soldier, I was a kid safe from war in a pizza shop near Navy Pier. Because of all this, I looked up to her like a little bear looking up to a big bear.

I couldn't help but think about her death like if was my fault. I invited her for some free pizza that we could eat together that Friday night, and she got shot. I planning on having the pizza dinner with her on Saturday, but I was so excited, that I invited her as soon as I could. If only I'd waited for Saturday rather than rushing for Friday to have the pizza dinner, then she wouldn't have been around when the Kevin Cladet drove by, and we'd still be together safe in Chicago.

Wendy; the Ursa Major of my life had always been there for me; like a protector, and I failed to protect her. That's why I became a soldier, because I failed to save Wendy, but I could still be one of the millions to help save America and Europe's freedom.

Ricky told me I shouldn't blame myself. I was doing something nice by invited Wendy to a pizza dinner, and there was no way I could have known that was gonna happen. He also told me that being a soldier isn't about revenge, it's about fighting those who threaten peace and fighting to bring justice to those who are wicked.

I looked up at the night sky, and it felt like Wendy was next to me. I saw a few shooting stars fly by and then drifted to sleep.

That night I was dreaming that I was in a forest outside of Chicago in the middle of winter. I saw a white-tailed deer and chased it. After five mins of running, I lost sight of the deer. I turned around and saw Wendy.

She was so beautiful and when she hugged me, everything went from freezing cold to nice and warm. I looked into her eyes and asked am I dreaming? She replied yes, and that I have to wake up. I told her I don't want to wake up, I wanted to stay in my dream and be with her. She told me not to worry, that someday soon the day will come when we can be together again.

Wendy faded away, and the next thing I knew, I woke up to hear Colonel Winslow yelling . . .

"Wake up! Those dirty Germans are coming! Get ya asses off the floor and grab your guns! Those Germans are coming!"

Suddently we were all wide a wake. As I grabbed my gun, I saw them, many German troops, and a few enemy tanks. Ricky wished me good luck. Now in range, we fired are weapons, and the Germans fired theirs. They killed a few of our men, but we killed a few of them. Soon, the tanks were near, and we all ran for cover. They fired their tanks, killing some of our guys. Winslow managed to get to one of tanks, and threw a grenade in one, and got to another, opened the hatch, and killed the enemies inside. Suddently another soldier came out of nowhere and fired four bullets into the back of Winslow's head.

More Germans entired the battle and were winning. We were greatly outnumbered. Ricky and me tried to kill as many of them as we could, but it was no use; there were just too many of them. As we ran to take cover, they shot at us. We made it, but then I heard Ricky was in pain. He was shot in the chest, and dying. I began to cry, I tried to keep him awake but it was no good. I couldn't believe it, the one true friend I ever had in the marines, died right before my eyes.

It was no fair. All I ever wanted in life was to have friends and be with a woman who cared about me. The Germans destroyed my whole world. They took Wendy away from me; the only woman I ever cared about. Now they took Ricky away from me, my only true friend. It was all because of the war, all because of stupid politics, and the war all started because of that Damn Mother Fucking Cock Sucking Asshole Bitch; stupid Hitler. Filled with sadness and anger, I did the most foolish thing in my life . . .

"Ya dirty Germans want a piece of me?! I'll give ya Hell!"

I raced out at them, shooting them like crazy. They fired at me, and I was hit in the right leg and fell, but I got back up and kept going! As I shot a few more of them, I was hit in the left arm, but I didn't stop. Soon, they began to run, and I ran after them. I didn't care what happened, I just wanted to release my anger. All the sudden, I was shot in the neck by the commander of the German squad, and fell hard to the ground. I could feel like I was painfully losing air, that bullet had cut into my windpipe.

As I lied there, the German commander tried to help me up, but I told him to get away from me. It turned out he could speak English. His name was Martin Mann, he served in the German military ever since the war started in September 1939 and he was a Lieutenant. I told Martin my name was David Danson, I served in the U.S. military for only four months and that I was a Private.

All I could do now was think about how my foolish anger has just led to having a bullet lodged in my throat. I couldn't even breathe anymore. I wonder why did this have to happen, because Hitler can't get a long with others, and the soldiers of both sides have to suffer for it.

As I feel weaker, I hear the voice of Wendy Wong,

"Don't worry, soon we'll be together in happiness forever."

As I look up at Martin and feel his hand under the back of my head, I see he's looking me in the eye. As I look back in his eyes and feel myself barely smiling, everything goes black, and the last thing I hear, Martin says . . .

"I'm not your enemy . . . War is the enemy . . ."

Character

US Private; David Danson: based on Danny Duignan (me)

Chinese Civilian; Wendy Wong: based on Winnie Wang

US Lieutenant; Ricky Kingsfield: based on Ryan Kennedy

US Colonel; Larry Winslow: based on Lorenzo Webber  
The last name; Winslow is from Family Matters

Polish Civilian; Malina Nowicki: based on Molly Nelson  
Molly's German, not Polish

Egyptian Civilian; Vicky Bennu: based on Vishali Banathia  
Vishali's Indian, not Egyptian

German Lieutenant; Martin Mann: based on Miranda Meyer  
Opposite gender, The only main character who didn't die

German Terrorist; Kevin Claget: based on Katie Chillemi  
I don't know if Katie's German, but she's annoying

Japanese Civilian; Dai Hama: made up  
The name is from the Dai Li and Hama from Avatar: The Last Airbender


End file.
